Fate Works In Scary Ways
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Story Fic about the episode Going Under, has spoilers for said episode, and a totally different way to what happened, as this is how I think it could've gone, oh, and I don't own CSI: Miami, and please R&R!


Fic about how the scene is 'Going Under' could've gone, definitely has DuCaine, so sorry if you're a HipHuggers fan, I just love Horatio Caine, so I'm a DuCaine fan

Fic about how the scene is 'Going Under' could've gone, definitely has DuCaine, so sorry if you're a HipHuggers fan, I just love Horatio Caine, so I'm a DuCaine fan. He's just an idol of mine, so, um, I'm going to stop babbling, and please enjoy!!

Calleigh was talking on her cell to Horatio as she drove along the swamp.

"You're on your way with the evidence?"

"Yeah, I'll be there soon,"

She said and then was jolted by someone hitting her car. She gasped and fought with the wheel, trying to keep it on the road. She could hear Horatio on her cell trying to talk to her, but she ignored it and then felt helpless.

"Help me Horatio,"

She murmured as she tried in vain to keep the Hummer on the road.

It seemed to happen in slow motion; her Hummer was jolted off the road and plunged into the water, sinking farther and farther by the second. She knew she only have a few moments to get herself out, as water was pouring in fast. She scrambled around looking for something to break the window with, and finally found a pen. She took a deep breath and whispered something. She jammed the pen into the window immediately filling the Hummer with water.

She pushed herself out, and tried to swim to the top, but found her foot caught in the seatbelt. She twisted, trying to get free, but it was in vain. She simply was caught, and was going to die, plain and simple. She saw her vision start to go black and kept fighting. She slowly passed out and floated there, dying by the second.

Meanwhile, Horatio sped along the street Calleigh was on, and saw a bit of a Hummer sinking in the water, but no Calleigh. He realized she was caught under there, as he could make out her floating figure. He shrugged off his jacket and jumped in. He took a deep breath and dived down, pulling out a knife to free Calleigh. He grabbed the seatbelt and cut Calleigh free. He pulled her up to the surface with him and swam to the side and pulled her up on the bank.

He was breathing heavily as he called for an ambulance and began CPR on Calleigh, who wasn't breathing. He kept at it and said,

"C'mon Calleigh, c'mon sweetheart, breathe, you can do it, breathe, Calleigh, breathe,"

He kept at it until a sense of failure came over him. He said,

"Oh my God, no, Calleigh, I can't lose you, no, I can't lose another CSI, especially you,"

He kept at the CPR furiously, and then sat back on his heels and tears sprang to his eyes. He slowly stood up, despair in his eyes. Then, he spun around and buried his head in his hands.

Then, he heard coughing and gagging from behind him and he slowly turned around. Calleigh was sitting up coughing up water and gagging. He sighed in relief and kneeled by her. He put his hand firmly on her back and watched, waiting for her to be able to breath. She finally was able to breathe normally again and looked around, and then saw Horatio, who was soaking wet.

"What, what happened?"

Horatio smiled and told her. She smiled and stood up shakily. He grabbed her arm to steady her and she grinned at him, saying softly,

"Thanks, Horatio,"

"Well, I can't just let my Bullet Girl die, now can I?"

She looked puzzled at him and said,

"Yeah, you can't do that, I suppose, but why didn't you save the evidence?"

"Right now, sweetheart, that's not important, what's important is that you're okay,"

She shrugged just as they heard sirens in the distance.

Horatio had a personal battle going on in his head, and finally he grabbed a shaking and no doubt freezing Calleigh and pulled her into his arms. She resisted at first, but then relaxed and gripped his waist as she was freezing and she thought that he was just trying to warm her up. Then, he tipped her face back and looked in her eyes. He bent his head and softly kissed her. She was surprised, so when he backed away, she looked at him questioningly.

"Are you sure?"

She said softly, as she had liked him for a while now, and she was sure she could love him.

"Positive, you?"

For an answer she kissed him back, and then the ambulance pulled up so they pulled away and got checked out and were given blankets. Later that night, while wrapped up in Horatio's arms Calleigh said softly,

"I guess it was a good thing I almost drowned,"

He looked incredulously at her and she smiled and said,

"Otherwise we wouldn't be here,"

He got her meaning and smiled, saying,

"Fate works in mysterious and sometimes scary ways,"

She smiled and kissed him before snuggling down next to him as they both drifted off into sleep.

The End

Hope you like it, kinda short I know, but please review, and thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
